bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kadeem Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1997–2007, 2012– | first = January 22, 1997 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson/Robinson Usher | alias = K.J.(nickname) | born = Kadeem Robinson , | died = | occupation = | employer = | residence = | hometown = | spouse = Asia Mitchell (2017–) | romances = | father = Terence Grayson | mother = Melissa Robinson | lfather = | lmother = | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Reggie Hathaway (1998–2008) | stepmother = Scarlett Moon (1998) Carly Lockhart (2000–2010) | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Nico Grayson Isaiah Grayson | halfsisters = Jasmine Grayson Esmeralda Hathaway Morgan Grayson | sons = Usher Grayson | daughters = Missy Grayson | lsons = | ldaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Nicholas Grayson Cliff Robinson | grandmothers = Yolanda Grayson Juanita Vargas | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = Adonis Grayson Hunter Grayson | aunts = Nikki Grayson Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | cousins = Janelle Robinson Trey Mitchell Zane Grayson Raven Mitchell Rushon Grayson Brandy Grayson Simone Banks Caleb Grayson Savanna Grayson Leela Grayson Maurice Grayson | relatives = }} Kadeem Jamal Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Kadeem is the first born child of Terence Grayson one of the main characters in the series. Kadeem is also a member of two of the original core families in the series, the Graysons and the Robinsons. Kadeem is born to the 15 year old Terence and his first wife Melissa. While his birth is announced onscreen in 1994, the character does not appear onscreen until early 1997 when his mother brings him to Jericho City. Kadeem grows up estranged from his father due to his parents' divorce which leads to a contentious relationship with Terence, similar to Terence's relationship with his grandfather Nicholas, whom Kadeem is close with. Storylines 1997–2007 Kadeem comes to Jericho City in 1997 with his mother Melissa Robinson-Grayson and godmother Scarlett Moon to move in with his grandfather Nick while his father is overseas in school. However, his parents separate soon after when it is revealed that Terence fathered Scarlett's daughter Jasmine. Meanwhile, Melissa marries Reggie Hathaway which upsets Kadeem as he wants his parents back together. In 2000, Kadeem is upset when Terence goes to prison and blames his stepmother Carly Lockhart. Kadeem thaws toward Carly after she gives birth to his brother Nico in early 2001 and she comforts him after Terence refuses to visit with the boys. 2012– In May 2012, Nick finds Kadeem on his 18th birthday drunk in a hotel room in Las Vegas having skipped out on his high school graduation. Nick and Kadeem barely escape with their lives as he's upset a few gamblers by tricking them out of their money. Development Creation and background The character is a newer creation for the current series Generations of Jericho. He is named for actors and . Personality Romances References Category:Characters introduced in 1997 Category:1994 births Category:Grayson family Category:Robinson family Category:Usher family